(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a target that locates and quantifies the impact of a projectile on a target. This invention more particularly relates to a range and target system for supercavitating underwater projectiles.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Until recently, it has not been feasible to shoot bullets underwater. Currently, however, supercavitation drag reduction allows bullets to be fired underwater at velocities sufficiently high to inflict damage on a target.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,725 discloses a prior art range for testing these underwater supercavitating munitions. The prior art system includes a gun mount aiming the gun along a nominal trajectory. Baffle plates, each having an aperture therethrough, are mounted along the nominal trajectory of the range. Witness screens and motion detectors are used to note passage of the projectile. A bullet receptacle is aligned to receive the projectile. The components are placed in the body of liquid in alignment with each other such that the projectile fired from the gun passes through the apertures in the baffle plates, through the witness screens, through the sensors, and into the receptacle. The sensors measure the projectile's position as a discrete function of time. The witness screens provide an indication as to the projectile's trajectory and energy level. The receptacle retains the projectile for retrieval and examination. This system requires the presence of sensors along the nominal trajectory of the projectile. Witness screens require replacement after each projectile is fired.
In view of the prior art, it is now deemed desirable to have a target for such test range wherein impact energy and accuracy can be measured. Existing ranges utilized in testing atmospheric projectiles do not provide an estimate of impact energy. Because underwater projectiles transit a high drag environment, impact energy is of primary importance in assessing the ability of the projectile to destroy a target. Accuracy and reliability are determined by measuring the impact location.